


Guess What

by candymie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Slow Romance, Smut, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candymie/pseuds/candymie
Summary: The ever so puzzling Tendō is showing interest in you, making you feel a certain type of way. Romance ensues~
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Reader
Comments: 18
Kudos: 113





	1. Going out

His jersey towered among his teammates, the maroon colored number 5 standing out. You stare in awe as Tendō Satori yet again completely blocks out the opponents spikes in a practice match against a nearby college team. Your best friend, Misa, simply wanted to go to fawn over and cheer for Ushijima, the ever so popular 3rd year captain of the team. Not that you could blame her, or any of the other girls who’ve gathered in the bleachers, but you’ve never enjoyed getting dragged along to noisy and outgoing sports like this.

“Tendō-san nice block!” A shorter, blond guy yells. You recognize him from your class, Shirabu. He plays the setter on the team, but apart from volleyball, you know almost nothing about the guy, despite being in the same class for close to 2 years. You ask Misa about the different players, the positions and scores. After school activities and high school sports in general weren’t your forte, despite the impressive rumor of Shiratorizawa. You went here for its high academic standards, your parents expecting nothing less. Still, that didn’t mean you wouldn’t indulge Misa, since you knew she loved watching the jocks go all out during practice.

“I didn’t know it was possible to act that fast, I couldn’t see the ball at all when the college guy over there spiked it” -you pointed vaguely to the opponent teams spiker- “yet the third year’s Tendō-san completely shut him down like nothing!” You said while looking puzzled and impressed down at the red head. Misa smiled in amusement and wiggled her eyebrows once. “Looks like someone’s soon going to join the volleyball fan club with all the praise, [y/n]? It could be fun.” 

You answered with an unimpressed expression “They should invest some of all that energy and passion into their studies, instead of wasting their time playing hot potato with a ball. Not my type of fun.” Misa laughs and starts a long speech about you being a shut-in bore. “It’s good for a girl like you with no past time to come out once in a while and be more friendly you kn-“ She was interrupted by shrieks from the other girls in the row, and you turn to see what the spectacle is for.

Ushijima scored the match-point, ending the second set of the practice match. Naturally, Misa is ecstatic and joins in on the cheering. You keep quiet and just observe the scene, your classmate Shirabu celebrating Ushijima again. You look away from the happy players, and scarlet eyes catch yours, or at least for a few seconds, since your upperclassman Tendō quickly adverts his look and turn towards his team and joins them. Odd, you thought. 

The days after is seemingly nothing extraordinary. You meet up at class and your first subject is physics. Oh well, you knew the basics well and the teacher liked you, being a dedicated student and all.

You take your seat and get your books and pencil case out, enjoying your sense of order and how neatly written your notes are before the class begins. The teacher takes attendance and right before his name is mentioned, Shirabu barges in, late, uttering a quiet sorry. “My morning practice with the volleyball team ran a bit late, I apologize.” You try to concentrate on following the teachers hectic scribbles on the blackboard, occasionally catching Shirabu’s gaze on you after he sat down.

It’s sunny, yet cold as you walk home from school. The dry winter air still digging into your nostrils and coloring your cheeks pink. You see a group of first years throwing snowballs at each other in the distance, and you feel a sense of loneliness.

Misa was your best friend, but more importantly, also your only. Others might have pitied a girl like you, to spend her high school years being a loner, no boyfriend, and little social life outside tirelessly preparing for college. A girl from your class, Hanao? Kanao? -Whatever- suddenly texts you. Maybe she wanted answers to some homework or something.

You open the text and in it is an invitation. 4 of the girls from your class were going out today to have a sort of mixer with guys from the volleyball team, saying furthermore they were one girl short and could use a pretty face. It came across a bit awkward, considering you usually only small talk with the girls from your class.

You scoff at first at the thought of going on a group date or social get-together at all. But then, remembering Misa’s words of you needing to be more outgoing, you consider the offer. She would be screaming if she knew you were considering not going to an event with her beloved volleyball team, her admiration never ending. You decide to go. Maybe it would prove to be a waste of time, maybe not. But the looks Shirabu gave you during class seemed interesting, and you were smirking thinking about Misa’s reaction to you going out- with the volleyball boys and the popular girls no less.

You’re pulled out of your thoughts suddenly as a loud smack hits your ears and a cold sensation shocks you.

Whatever you were deeply thinking about was irrelevant because someone just threw a snowball at your face. You look up and the group of first years all look at you in silence when one of them starts apologizing profusely for accidentally hitting you, and it wasn’t their intentions. “Don’t worry about it, I’m fine” you assure them.


	2. Cold Shock

On your way to the café, you grab some chapstick and ruffle your hair to look more cute, and less like a wet cat dragged in from the snow. A small bell rings when you open a door, and the warmth of the shop makes your face sting slightly. You look around for recognizable faces, and you catch Kanao smiling and waving for you to come over.  


Your social awkwardness is starting to flare up and you’re suddenly rethinking this idea. _Maybe you could sneak out and pretend this never happened?_ But no, you continue towards a long table, you being the 10th person arriving. You greet with a quiet “Hi.” And swiftly sit down.

All the Shiratorizawa uniforms create a safer atmosphere around you, and you look around the table. There’s already some small dishes and glasses filled with refreshments. Of the people there, you recognize 3 girls from your class, with one 3rd year girl at the end of the table. The boys must be 3 third years, Semi, Yamagata and Tendō, which makes you think of Misa’s encyclopedia-like knowledge about them. You remember the ones sitting opposite you, a fellow second year called Kawanishi, and to your surprise, Shirabu.

The mood is light and you’re easing in to conversations more smoothly than you’d have expected of yourself. You mainly chat with the fellow second years, not comfortable enough to tap in to the senpai’s conversation. Kanao and the two other girls from your class are flirting with the guys around them, asking obvious questions, like how much they work out for their sport, and if they’d ever need help to do so.

You start feeling a bit uncomfortable and after a few sodas you go to the bathroom. When you get back, you ask Kanao why it was that the girls asked you to come along. “Oh it wasn’t us actually. It was Shirabu who asked us to message you, because Tendō asked him to.” You get taken slightly aback, your eyes drifting over to the third year laughing at something Semi said. You play, or rather fidget with your hair, and your eyes meet scarlet ones across the table. _Why would your senpai ask for you to come to this mixer?_ You’ve never talked to him before, and only seen him play at that one practice match. What game is he playing?

The third year girl is hitting it off well with Semi, and the group date is starting to feel tiring for you. You feel like romance might not be your strong side, at least not keeping up with the flirtatious mood. You stand up from your seat and pardon yourself. “Thank you for a good time” you continue. Tendō almost glares at you, but you grab your coat and bag and leave.

Outside it’s gotten dark and you get reminded of the cold season, when small snowflakes lightly melt on your face. You walk for a few blocks when you catch yourself in an unknown neighborhood with small, narrow streets. Behind you, you feel a presence and you look back to see your senpai. “Aw, why’d you leave already  [Y/N]-chan, I didn’t even get an opportunity to talk to you” Tendō exhales and smiles. You feel wary. “I could ask you the same. Why did you ask for me to come today? And also, why did you leave the others early to follow me?”

Tendō laughs a little “I guess a smart cookie like you think about those things” He takes a step closer to you, looking attentively at your expression, with snow crunching beneath his shoes. He continues “I’ve thought about the way you looked that day at the practice game. How your eyes were lit up and how cute you looked” You start blushing a little, not knowing if it’s the cold pinching your cheeks. “It caught my interest. I heard about you from Shirabu, that you’re a quiet girl with her nose always buried in books, no time for fooling around or chittering and scream like the girls usually do at our games”

Your senpai was now standing right in front of you. The cold weather making both of your breaths visible, the steam mingling together before disappearing. You stare at him before saying “I don’t really know what to say... I’m letting you know, if this is some cruel game or joke you’re making to ridicule me, it’s not funny at all senpai.” Tendō chuckled and closed the distance between you by grabbing your shoulder, close to your neck. He leaned down, and you suddenly felt tiny despite you being around average height yourself.

His hand moves underneath your scarf, touching your skin. “Look at you, making that adorable face [Y/N]-chan. I can play games with you, but hopefully that’ll be for later. Right now I’m not playing at any sinister motives”

You’re fairly certain the burning in your cheeks were not from the cold, but rather from the unexpected attention you were receiving from your upperclassman. Suddenly Tendō’s grab on your shoulder tightened painfully and his other hand met your long hair, pulling it in a fist before he kissed you, hard. Warmth was seeping from his lips and the heat spread out through your entire body.

Before you could say anything, his tongue peeked into your mouth, making your head spin lightly. You make eye contact before you give out, closing your eyes and letting out a small whimper. Unbeknownst to any desires you’ve ever had, you start meeting his tongue, deepening the kiss. Your hand cups the side of his face and you let out a long sigh. He tastes like oranges, not natural, but rather like hard candies, sweet and nice. Tendō’s hand grabbing your shoulder starts moving down. 

It feels your curves before settling snugly on your waist. For a brief moment, you wished he’d move it even lower. Now he was starting to let out small sounds of contentment as well. All your senses were running wild and overwhelming you faster than you could take. You whimper slightly again before breaking the spell and pulling away from the kiss with a wet, slick sound.

You stumble back and lightly wipe your mouth with the back of your sleeve, the mixture of saliva on your lip turning cold in an instant. Tendō is sporting a look of satisfaction and smugness on his face. You can’t even begin to imagine how you look. Hair in a tangle, clothes ruffled and a face painted with confusion and embarrassment. Tendō broke the silence. “Well that was _something_ ”

You can’t say anything but stuttering and “ _uh_ ” before covering your face with both your hands. Tendō laughs a little “add me on Line, okay?” He says as he takes out his phone and taps it in a gesture. You don’t say anything, still in shock from your first kiss. Just take out your phone too and he adds you as well. “I’ve really got to get home, excuse me senpai” you say before storming away, leaving behind a hot trail of footsteps in the snow. 


	3. Catch the tension

Rubbing it away. That’s the only way you knew how to solve this tension in your body after the kiss and everything else. During your bath, your hand continues where Tendō’s left off from holding your waist. Moving slowly besides your belly before touching lightly around your sensitive labia. The warm water squelching a bit as your hand starts a slow pace around your clit, making your breath hitch. The sensations from the kiss, your sounds, the taste, everything. Remembering it makes your eyelids heavy and pleasure drums through your legs, making your toes curl up. Your other hand finds its way to your mouth, thumb gently brushing across your bottom lip. After a few minutes of overwhelming pleasure and your body making static-like jerks, you come.

The post-clarity is hitting you like a train. _Oh god did I just masturbate to getting kissed by an upperclassman?_ But it wasn’t just that. Everything about it felt new and exciting. The way he surveyed your every move before pouncing, the confession that you interested him and the way he grabbed you painfully tight. Maybe, you thought, maybe this was the only time someone would show you that much passion in such a short time.

After you’ve drained the tub of all the water, it feels like you’re draining the evidence of an incoming crush. This was going to get awkward if you ever ran into each other again, you thought. The right move for now would be to pretend that nothing happened. Then again, it wasn’t as if anyone would ever believe that you, the class’s smart girl with barely any friends, made out with the star blocker 3rd year of the volleyball team. 

The day after the whole incident, you meet up at school as always, dutifully managing the expectations from your parents to be a top student. Mika greets you in the 2nd year hallway before class, and starts talking about a drama series she watched last night, sparring no details of the emotional roller coaster she went on. You smile at Mika, her childlike excitement beaming. Then her face changes and so does the mood. She stares with her mouth agape, looking somewhere behind you.   


You hear other girls squeal and whisper along the hallway, before you yourself look what all the fuss is about. It feels like an anvil dropped on your head, because for some reason Tendō Satori, along with Ushijima, Yamagata and Shirabu- are walking the corridor with a direction towards you.

No matter, Shirabu is going to class obviously, but what are the third years doing here? You feel like disappearing into thin air, but Mika looks as if she’s about to explode out of pure fan girl feels and clings to you tightly, barring you from escaping. Suddenly everything about you feels wrong. Is your hair okay? Are your clothes sitting nicely? Should you fix your posture? The memories of yesterday’s kiss is flushing over you like a wave of heat.

Misa looks at you and asks “Hey you alright [Y/N]? You’re red like a tomato” Then she looks at the boys strolling down towards your two and she looks back at you. “ _Oh?_ Maybe someone’s joined the volleyball fan club like I predicted?” Misa says with a singing in her voice. Before you get to deny her teasing, a tall figure is looming over you. Shirabu excuses himself from the third years and walks past you into the classroom.

Ushijima is quickly surrounded by 2nd year girls, all trying to get his attention and talk over each other in the process. While he’s occupied, Yamagata and Tendō turn their way toward you and Misa. Your best friend is about to combust, enthusiastically saying “Hi” to the boys before starting to talk about a recent game they won. They appear to be acquainted with Misa from her cheering them on so often.   


You make eye contact with Tendō for a second, feeling like an eternity before you look down at the floor while fidgeting with your pleated skirt. He smirks and you feel like he’s making fun of you.

Misa then asks “What are you 3rd years doing around the 2nd year hallways? Did Shirabu-san make you come here or something?” Tendō laughs at the remark and answers “I guess you could say that. You know how huge Shiratorizawa is, so I asked him to show me the way over here, otherwise I’d probably get lost” he says and makes a grinning expression. “You see, I knew Shirabu was in the same class as my [Y/N]-chan here”

Suddenly the time feels frozen. What the hell does he mean “my”? He came here for you? What’s going on? Misa looks at you shocked, looking like she’s waiting for a juicy explanation. Some other girls were now paying attention to what was happening. Maybe they had given up on getting the ever so quiet and stoic Ushijima’s attention. Yamagata suddenly realize what Tendō was saying. “Oooh! So that’s the girl you were talking about at practice this morning, I see” he says while tapping his chin.

Misa whispers under a hand demanding you to explain what they were talking about, but before you get a chance to open your mouth, Tendō barges in. “I have some stuff to discuss with you” and grabs your wrist, his grasp tight and secure. The two of you are removed from the scene and you quickly get pulled with him as the bell was ringing, dissolving the ruckus.


	4. Change of heart

Students are staring at you as Tendō almost drags you with him towards another hallway, finding an empty room hastily. You barge in and Tendō locks the door behind you with a metallic click. You’re about to protest his rough handling and how you need to go to class urgently, when he puts a pointer finger on your lips, shushing you. “You know I was quite hurt you left me hanging like that yesterday. You didn’t even message me afterwards. _Poor me_ ” he says and dramatically feigns a sad look. “And then here today? _Nothing_. You pretended like nothing when I took the time to come here.”

You were suddenly feeling a twist of anger in your stomach, tying itself up like a knot, making your politeness go away. “I never asked for you to kiss me! I never asked for you to come here and talk to me either! I didn’t even know you prior to a day ago! And apparently you’re also talking about me with your teammates? _Fuck off!_ ” You take a quick break to catch your breath, a small tear threatens to fall from your eye. “And furthermore, you thought you could just take the liberty of making out with me and then ask for my contact info. Do you have any idea how much that messed me up later? That was my first kiss and it was from a guy who was just toying with me!” Now you were slightly heaving for your breath.

All the emotions that you had went through in just a day were about to spill out. The optimism and confidence you had felt going out, the confusion, lust and pleasure from Tendō kissing you, to the shame and embarrassment afterwards. This was all going too fast and you had never experienced anything like this.   


Tendō’s hand reached out and cupped your cheek, brushing away the tear at the corner of your eye gently. “I wasn’t toying with you y’know. You peek my interest. I came here today to hear if what I did yesterday was wrong but I guess I just got the answer.” He says with little to no regret in his voice. You just couldn’t read him. He leaned down and gave a gentle kiss to your forehead, a calming warmth spreading through your face. “You call that an apology for taking a girls first kiss with no warning?” You said, trying not to let him hear the slight cracks in your voice.

“I wasn’t apologizing” Tendō declares boldly, taking his other hand and resting it on your waist again, almost continuing from yesterday. A sudden static starts spreading from where he was touching you. “It’s unfortunate that we don’t know each other well- yet, but I don’t think it’s that important for attraction. It sure didn’t seem like a dealbreaker to you, when you dug your tongue into my mouth” he says, while his hand on your cheek brush a lock of hair behind your ear. 

The static was getting louder and louder the more he touched you. You subconsciously bite your lower lip while remembering the sensation he was talking about. “And as as to taking your first kiss, it’s an honor for me. An even bigger one if you’d let me get more of where they come from” he says playfully. 

This was bad. You could feel yourself falling into his gaze and spell again. There was just something about the way he seemed so unpredictable that tore down all your inhibitions and give in. You give a small smile while still tugging at your skirt. The tension in the air almost as visible as breathing outside in the freezing weather. 

You look up and meet Tendō’s scarlet eyes locked on yours. You both meet each other in a fast motion, crashing lips together in a messy kiss. You both hum approvingly, wanting this feeling to continue. Whatever it was, you felt insatiable and the static feeling had turned into a knot deep in your body. Your hands move up and grab Tendō’s red hair, messing it up in tight clutches. His hand on your waist moves below your hip, grabbing and feeling your ass underneath your skirt, making you let out a small moan. You yourself are starting to feel frisky and feel his muscles and warmth through his uniform. You pull his tie down for his face to meet you, so you didn’t have to stand on your tippy toes as much. 

Tendō is the first to break away to catch his breath in a small laugh. “Where’d that shy girl I met earlier go?” Your cheeks started warming up again while your breath was hitching and Tendō laughed. “I’ll let you get back to class as you do wished to. But this time you better not feign obliviousness and pretend you didn’t enjoy any of this” he gave your ass a squeeze and you gasped, letting out a pleasant sound. “I’m going to be busy with my team and practice for probably 3 days, but after that I’m free. We can do something afterwards, you know, _to get to know each other._ ” The last part he said in a mocking tone, making you smile. 

You adjusted your shirt, hair and skirt to not look like a mess, Tendō looking attentively the whole time. As you were going towards the door, you noticed Tendō wasn’t coming but leaned back with his arms crossed. “Aren’t you going back to the 3rd year quarters? Your buddies must be wondering where you went I’m sure” He looked at you and answered “I’m just waiting for you to go out. It wouldn’t be very wise for us to waltz out together, making people think all sorts of things. Also, ladies first so I can see that ass again.” Wether on purpose or not, you sway your skirt more than usual when walking back to class, where Shirabu and others gave you a very daft look as you walked in, uncharacteristically late. 


	5. Waiting for this

Butterflies and pettiness. That’s the feeling you’ve had ever since Tendō dragged you to that classroom. How dare he assume you enjoyed making out with him, even though he was more than right. The way he grabbed your ass had provided lots of material for late nights. This was fun. Like a little secret only between you two. Except it wasn’t, like at _all_. Afterwards Misa had bombarded you with questions about what happened and why on earth you were receiving the attention of the third year blocker. Not to mention all the people starring at you through the hallway, seemingly having a clue about what was going on.

The two of you had messaged each other occasionally, but each time, you were met with his sardonic persona. He was still making jokes, and you would send memes and say good night to each other. This attention and his company felt like a guilty pleasure. You knew you shouldn’t get too comfortable and give in to the warm fuzzy feeling. You already imagined how mortifying it would be, if all of this turned out to be a sick joke of his, or even worse- what would you do if it turned out _not_ to be?

The days passed and after school, you waited in the library for Tendō, while he was busy playing a practice match. You thought of coming and watching, but you wouldn’t be able to stomach it, if people around you would be staring at you and gossip. This, you thought, was much better. The quiet atmosphere of the library after school was almost ethereal for you.

You hadn’t noticed just how sleepy you were. Maybe you had stayed up too late doing homework and studying, maybe today’s classes had just been that boring, but your eyelids were so heavy. You leaned in over a table, the smooth wooden surface feeling like a pillow underneath your head. Then you nod off slowly with no worries for your surroundings.

Later, you wake up rather startled when a hand ruffles your hair and a sing song voice calls your name. “Are you really that unimpressed to see me that you would rather be sleeping?” Tendō says in a sarcastic voice. He’s sitting on the corner of the table, changed back into his uniform instead of the volleyball team’s jacket and sweats. Your eyes are a little sore from waking abruptly and you mumble sleepily “Hey” while sitting back up. How much time had passed? Had he been watching you sleep or something?

Still confused, you look outside the window a few seats away and notice it’s completely dark outside, only street lamps casting a white light to illuminate the school yard. Tendō smiles at your sleepy demeanor. “You look adorable, sleeping like a puppy like that” you blush and stumble over words. “It’s creepy to watch girls sleep you know” to which he giggled at, but at the same time it felt flattering, getting compliments on one’s sleeping face.

You get up from the chair and ask how the practice match went, then he asks how your day went. Some small talk later, Tendō continues “While I’m sure you’re thrilled about staying all piled up here in this...” -He looks around and gestures vaguely all over the library- “ _Place_... I’m sure you’re dying to come with me now that you’ve been a good girl and waited for my availability” You scoff lightly at his ego while grabbing your belongings and start going to the exit. “Sure” is all you reply. “Do you have anything in mind?” You then ask. Tendō’s expression then changes when he arches his brows and smiles. “Oh of course I have. Not only are you sleepy but I’m also guessing you’re hungry?” As you’re walking leisurely towards the school gate, your stomach growls embarrassingly loud and Tendō laughs under a hand before smugly saying he guessed correct.

“I know a nice place not too far, it’s a small restaurant. They have amazing Thai-inspired food you see” The way Tendō describes the food and the atmosphere makes your mouth water. Then, a realization hits you. _Shit, I’m really about to go on a date aren’t I..._


	6. Room for more

Tendō grabs your hand while walking, his fingers rough and calloused, but still gentle against yours. The walk towards the restaurant feels comfortable, with Tendō talking about everything that crosses his mind. “You seem happy senpai” You say with an intrigued tone. Helook at you with big eyes and smiles, but not his usual smug or scheming expression. A genuine, happy look.

“I guess it’s the company” Tendō says teasingly. “But yeah, I’m feeling good. You give off such a kind energy that makes me want to stay around you. Just that time I saw you in the hallway days ago, standing besides that friend of yours, and attentively listening to her talking. You make people feel light and safe I suppose”he says while clinging a bit tighter to your hand, lacing your fingers together. You couldn’t stop smiling either at that sweet revelation.

You’d have replied, but here you were, arriving at the restaurant. There’s cozy orange lanterns meeting your eyes, and cords of fairy lights stretch over windows and the entrance door. You look up at Tendō, still holding your hand. His scarlet eyes and red hair almost appeared like live flames, blazing in the warm light. It felt like treading into a fantasy world.

Inside, the decorations were to match. A smell of enticing spices and aromas fill the air. You get seated at a small table, with Tendō right in front of you, looking keenly at you. Although comfortable, you do feel rather misplaced in your school uniform in the late afternoon. You’re quick to order, practically having Tendō do it for you, because he’s insisting you should try a certain dish.

While waiting, you bask in the comfortable atmosphere around you. Tendō then asks “You don’t do this type of thing often? Like with friends or anyone?” You’re perplexed at the sudden question but you also realize it comes from a place of curiosity rather than malice. “Not really. In middle school, I used to hang out with my friend Misa quite often in my free time”.

You take a moment to pour a glass of water, then continue. “Other than that, nowadays I barely go out for social activities like this, or any other past time hobbies like sports or clubs” Tendō is folding his hands and surveying your expression, as if looking for an answer. “Why not? So you’ve never been on a date either, I take?” He says with a joyous voice, seemingly proud to have taken another point of your list, in a way. 

You reflect a little. “Not at all. I usually have a hard time seeing why people would want my company, or be around me willingly. Especially someone as talented and popular like you, senpai”. Knowing how pathetic that must have sounded, you try to recover by laughing lightly. _A classic defense to self-deprivation!_ “Besides, I got into Shiratorizawa because of my academic accomplishments. I’m busy with my nose buried in books all day, and not exactly fun to be around.”

Tendō is now looking a little dissatisfied, sporting an expression of disappointment at you. _Oh god, would he think of you as a loser or something?_ “I don’t appreciate that sort of bad-talking about you, no matter if it comes from your own mouth. You’re a great girl. Fun and pleasant to be around, so no more of that mentality, alright?” He says with a rather calm but disciplinary tone. You only nod in return.

It almost felt like a scolding, but still, those words meant a lot. Maybe you were being a bit too hard on yourself when it comes to your friendliness. Then you feel like it’s your turn to ask. “Senpai, you’re often with your team who has lots of fangirls around the school. Why aren’t you with them? They have an interest in you and would go far to be with you.”

Tendō chuckle at your reasoning, as if you were talking tongue-in-cheek. “That’s mean [Y/N]-chan. Implying you have _zero_ interest in me” He then leans back into his chair, resting a hand on his neck. “Most of the girls I’ve been with have usually only seen me as a player on the volleyball team or Wakatoshi-kun’s friend, admiring or liking me for rather shallow reasons. Their attention don’t appeal to me.” You tilt your head curiously at the response, and then he continues. “Although I don’t mind that. I have had a few experiences with girls being- how to put it- _weirded out._ ”

His gaze is looking up, pondering something deeply. “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I can sometimes come across as crude or imperceptible to some” You can’t help but snort and then laugh silently. Tendō asks what’s wrong, and you can’t stop yourself. “It’s just that, yes, I have _definitely_ noticed, but it doesn’t seem like that to me. I don’t think it’s a bad trait. I would more so describe you as tricky to figure out, but definitely worth a try”

Now it’s Tendō’s turn to be looking for words. His mouth is slightly agape, then his whole face turns into a big smile. “You’re just too sweet, you’ll give me a toothache, [Y/N]”. A warm, fuzzy feeling is coming over you. Then you feel a graze against your inner calf, and look swiftly under the table to spot Tendō leaning his leg against yours. Looking up again, he’s now sporting a subtle grin. _Oh?_

You toe off a shoe, leaving you in your white knee-high socks. Carefully, you caress your foot against Tendō’s leg, while moving up, little by little. This prompted him to quickly look around to see if anyone was aware of this developing display. When your foot reached his lower thigh, you calmly stroke around, while still keeping eyes locked with Tendō. He let out a small hiss through his teeth, then muttered “My, my, I knew you’d be hungry, but not for _this_ sort of thing, at least not where everyone can see.” He then took a hand underneath the table to occupy your other leg, which wasn’t busy feeling around all over him. Slowly, he grabs you right above the knee, a few fingers peeking under the hem of your skirt.

Just as Tendō is about to say something amid the tension, a server comes with your food, interrupting with a “Here you go! Please let me know if you’ll need anything else”

You both practically snarl at the server for barging in, not reading the mood at all. What a nuisance, but you can’t be all angry, considering how delicious your food looked. Your eyes were gleaming, forgetting everything about how turned on you just were. Tendō just looks amused, obviously not prepared for your advancements and quick change in demeanor. The flirtation didn’t quite return, although you were both comfortably talking and laughing while enjoying the meal. Your senpai pays for the date, much to your protest. “You really don’t have to go out of your way to treat me, I can pay for my share” but he quickly shuts down the idea. Although you don’t like to feel indebted, the sense of being taken care of by a date make you fill up with girly excitement.

The weather outside is now a few degrees below zero. Your breath is visible in the orange lights outside, and Tendō wraps an arm around your shoulder, slightly embracing you sideways as you walk. None of you talk for a while, neither of you wanting the time together to end. As you’re approaching campus, closing in on the dorms, Tendō releases his grip on you and turns to stand in front of you. “Well… I guess this is it. Hopefully you enjoyed this just as much as me” he says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

He turns again to leave, but right before he takes a step, you reach out and cling to the back of his jacket. “Wait, please!” You utter in a hasty and nervous voice. Tendō cocks his head to look down at you, listening. “You know, I live alone in my dorm room” you say, knowing exactly what you’re implying. Tendō’s expression turns lustful in a crass smile, sealing the deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh it’s happening soon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: English isn’t my first language and this is my first fic.  
> Pls don’t judge my shameless fixation on Tendō.   
> Did I mention this is pure self-indulgence because of the lack of Tendō fics?


End file.
